tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scarifar
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Meet the Old Bloke page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in Community Messages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- The Real LE-the-Creator (Talk) 01:59, September 13, 2012 regarding the wiki format. First of all, welcome to the wiki. As i'm sure you have noticed, the articles on this wiki use a standard format. Please take a look over the the Official Guide as it provides the standard layout format of these articles and will be useful when creating articles. ShermanZAtank 07:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Old Bloke Hey Scarifar, I have been looking at your Old Bloke page for a fair amount of time now and while at first, I didn't think much of it, I have began to like the character and how his power varies from emotion, I find that his weaknesses are all derived from his seperate persona's, but onto the point. I have touched up the Old Bloke page, I also want to give him a picture :) I just need you to check up on the page and see if any informative errors are there, if there are just tell me what they are, tell me the proper information and then I can fix it :D. Great job on your TF2 Freak, I hope to see more videos with Old Bloke in. Stylx (talk) 08:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes I will make the picture as you say, could you just give me a few pointers to get me on the right track :) Also, protip :D when you type out a message to another user, it's best if you end your message with this ~ ~ ~ ~ (without the spaces) or press the signature button up at the top of the edit screen there, i'm not having a go, it just makes it a lot easier to see who made the message and it makes it easier getting to there page when you reply :) I will get to work on Old Bloke's picture when I have free time (Coursework reigns over meh D:) XD Stylx (talk) 17:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC) I have completed the Old Bloke, it's sadly not to spec, as making a picture, a profile picture no less, is quite hard imo, but I made sure to put both Old Blokes weapon and pan in there, he is also smiling as you said. In my honest opinion, it's sadly not one of my better photo's, it's a wideangle shot, which just doesn't work all that well imo but I think I did at least a decent job on it :) If you arn't happy with the picture just tell me and I will attempt to redo it and make it better. Stylx (talk) 17:59, September 17, 2012 (UTC) The bloody spy hats. Oh hey Scarifar, saw your post on my talk page. Well, to get the hats isn't that complicated. And do you mean how to get the models or how to perfectly position them on the spy's body? Flaxix (talk) 22:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ;3 SPAIHATS Herro again, just realized it was the models you wanted :S Well like I said, depends on the gmod version you use but it shouldn't be too much of a difference. i use 12 because some stuff I use doesn't work on the 13 beta. GMod 12 (basically, not the 13 beta :P) Go into the spawn menu, look at the top and click browse, go into Team Fortress 2, then find players, then find items, then find spy. All his hats should be there. So in a nutshell; Press Q (or whatever is bound to the spawn menu)/browse/Team Fortress 2/players/items/spy. In gmod 13, you can just go in the spawn menu and search for "phantom". That'll come up with it. But if you search for spy everything related to the spy at all will come up ;3 Flaxix (talk) 22:47, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Ranking Hey mate. If you want to participate in the Unofficial Ranking, feel free to create your own one on the page. However, editing the ranking of another person is prohibited. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bloody Templates To add a name you just have to include somewhere in the template: |name=Freak Name Here OluapPlayer - Gotta move that gear up! 23:09, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The tempalte 'issue' http://tf2freakshow.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_infobox problem solved. (I hope). ShermanZAtank (talk) 23:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You will learn how to make them in time ^^, I know how you feel, not being able to make a picture right :) Just stick with you guns and keep going at it, your videos are already good, better than mine at the start, better than Sariskhan's too at the start I might add. You have a lot of potential, and I want to see you become an amazing gmodder :D, keep going :) Stylx (talk) 08:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC) New Bio Picture For Climber Hey scarifar, Just here to say I made a new bio picture for Climber, I just wanted to show his climbing ability a little better, I hope you like it, because I want to give a really neat looking freak a really good bio pic (not that the previous was bad and all but as I said, I just wanted to pronounce the climbing ability a bit more, thats all ^^) If you do not like it, just take it down and replace it with the previous one okay :D Stylx (talk) 16:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad I could help ^^ Stylx (talk) 07:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Reality Warper Iris Sure thing. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 19:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, about that Medizard skin... Hey there, it's me again. About that Medizard skin, it doesn't work when I put it into Gmod 13 from garrysmod.org. No matter what I do, where I go, it will not work. I hate to sound like a pest, but can you please upload it to the Workshop? Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Rivfruifv (talk) 02:04, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I got it working :D I was just too stupid to look in the Garry's Mod folder. Thanks anyhoo. Rivfruifv (talk) 02:34, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Zanna I've read about this freak concept you have. And... "''She also hates those who dislike "F2P", or those wearing the Ghastly Gibus" You either dislike Medizard so much you have to make a character that specifically hates him or this was an extreme coincidence. I'm not sure what to think about this. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 11:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hai Hai Scarifar, Pan here, My YouTube is having some glitches- Nothing I can't sort out. I am glad to see another new GModder here, I thought I was alone for a second there. Anyway, I'm starting on a new freak. His name is Craftgineer. I know his name doesn't sound very original, but it actually hasn't been taken yet. Nice to talk to you, and hope to see you soon. Salutations, PanOfPans (talk) 22:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Pan Hi again, just a quick change to that, I'm to lazy to fix YouTube right now, so I'll just make Craftgineer come from Reddit instead. It's easier to do, but promise me, I'll get some videos of him in someday. PanOfPans (talk) 22:42, June 25, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans I would wait until a first real episode, most Youtube series were added to this with at least two episodes or so. But if you can't help it, I guess you can start making one. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 08:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I sort of disregarded that at the time. I hope you forgive me for having you move him into my warehouse and doing my work. Sony Vegas isn't working, and I don't know how to use sound in my videos, since I have no speech mixing program OR picture ''- combining software. PanOfPans (talk) 19:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC)PanOfPans Edits Hey. When editing the Swiff article you reverted a number of small improvements I had made beforehand. Please, pay more attention to such things when editing. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey! You and I share the same birthday! Kooala Cupcake. - Leave me a message! 17:46, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sig Problem's been solved. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Whoops You mustn't of changed the user:talk link by accident, as I replied in sariskhan's talk page XD Anyway I think the signature is awesome :D Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 18:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message, i already know how to do the stuff you told me too(everything but the signature, thanks for that btw ). what i wanted to know was who to make it look like a page like seeman's or scombine. The Unusual Heavy (talk) 18:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC)The unusual heavy